Kara In OzDear God what HAVE they done?
by Kara Trister
Summary: This is my spin off of Wizard of Oz..my all time favorite movie. it places Kara, a Priestess in Dorothy's shoes. its also more of a crude and language story, and more modern. its got foul language in it so read at your own caution. please read and respond
1. Default Chapter

Kara in OZ..Dear God what HAVE they done!  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the wizard of oz things; everything copyrighted is properly known for. I do not own these characters, or names save the name Kara NightHunter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What the hell is your problem Maverick? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kara screamed at her red-headed husband.  
  
"Oh sure you didn't. You just accidentally tripped into him and kissed him while you were dancing at a club you KNOW you shouldn't be dancing in since you KNOW I HATE that place!" He yelled back at her, glaring angrily at her outfit; her long brown hair in a braid that fell along her side, a black strapless belly shirt that barely stayed above her breasts, low cut black jeans, and a pair of black heels.  
  
"Look at you! You're dressed like a freaking TRAMP! Why the HELL do you go to those damn clubs Kara?? Do you get so bored you have to LEAVE ME BEHIND?? If you've forgotten, you're MARRIED and you do happen to have SIX children!"  
  
"Three of which are currently dating and three that are too young to understand what's going on. God Dammit Maverick, am I not allowed to have any time to myself???" Kara burst into angry tears and walked out of the room. She walked outside, and across the grounds of the courtyard, looking back at the large castle, then she broke into a run to her cabin, her second home on the castle grounds. She ran in, and a small dog, who reminded her of the dog from her favorite earthen movie The Wizard of OZ, ran in behind her. She flopped onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. The dog gave a small bark, and nuzzled her head. She lifted it, as she felt a strong wind picking up. The cabin shutters banged loudly as the wind began to pick up the cabin. She stared out the window, and into the eyes of Maverick, whose shocked expression left her wordless.  
  
"MAVERICK HELP!" she screamed, but her words were drowned by the wind. The little dog yelped and leapt into her arms, nuzzling and whimpering. Kara fell back on the bed screaming as the wind spun her around faster and faster. Finally, a loud crash was heard as she felt the house fall and land on the ground.  
  
"The gods.." She whispered. She blinked as she looked out the window, seeing what she saw scared the living daylights out of her; she saw brightly colored plants, houses, and flowers. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a white chemise shirt, put her hair in two braids, and walked outside looking around. The little dog scrambled at her feet. She looked down at him.  
  
"I should really name you shouldn't I?" He merely wagged his tail and yipped at her. "Alright.since you're so similar to the little dog from that movie, I'll name you Toto. and I have a feeling I am SO not on Pyre anymore." She looked around pointing to the various tall flowers as evidence to the little dog. She seemed to try to make an ice flower in her hand, her nervous habit, but found that she couldn't. "oh no. OH SHIT!" she jumped as a small finger poked at her back, scaring her and she fell forward on her face. "Oh.god.. That hurt." she found her nose to a long flowing gown of pale pink and she stood slowly.  
  
She came face to face with a beautiful woman, with auburn hair, a pale pink tiara on her head, beautiful blue eyes, and the dress was absolutely..pink.. It was long and flowy, pale pink, and the woman had a small wand in her hand with a star intertwined with a pale pink rose. In a way, the woman reminded her of her sister, Arora, except Arora was blonde and hated the color pink.  
  
"So.you're the broad who killed the wicked witch of the east. Good job."  
  
Kara's eyes widened. "A..Arora??" she stuttered.  
  
"Huh? My name's Glinda doll face. I'm the good witch of the North. And you're in the land of the Munchkins. hmm. They called me and told me about a house dropping on the witch of the east. of course I didn't believe it but I guess, here you are. And there she is."  
  
Glinda pointed her wand towards the house. Kara gave a small squeak.  
  
"MY CABIN!" she cried, then looked under the house and saw nothing but some tacky blue and black stockings, and a pair of beautiful ruby shoes. Kara looked almost entranced at the sight of them.  
  
"wow.those are.beautiful." her eyes widened when they disappeared. She looked all around her, at the munchkins, at Glinda, then at Toto. She then looked down at her feet and saw the shoes on her feet. Just then, a large puff of red smoke appeared, and a strangely seductive looking woman appeared. She would have been beautiful, if it weren't for the green hair and the fact that she looked like her evil half sister Kala.  
  
"Who the FUCK killed my sister? Ya know.I'm really starting to get pissed off at you people who think they can get away with--- alright...Who stole the shoes?" the woman looked at Kara, staring hungrily at the ruby slippers.  
  
"You BITCH! You killed my sister!"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose! Blame the damn weather that blew me off of Pyre and onto this freaky deaky little.. OZ scinero!!! I'm going out on a limb here but I bet you're the wicked witch of the west right?"  
  
"That's right you dumbass. Watch your step here in oz, and don't piss me off. I've got a couple of calls to make so I have to leave you. I'll get you my pretty.and that damn ugly dog of yours too!" the witch cackled and disappeared with a thunderous sound.  
  
"God damn sulfur smell. Well, you are now the enemy of the wicked witch. You should really get out of here. It's not safe for you. You have to go to the Emerald City and ask the wizard to send you home." Glinda leaned in and kissed Kara's forehead. "She'll come after you, you know." She looked concerned. "Never take those shoes off. They must be powerful if she was eyeing the slippers."  
  
Kara nodded. "Let me guess.follow the yellow brick road?"  
  
Glinda nodded. "Here is where I leave you to begin your journey. Be careful Kara. And don't stray off the path. Farewell."  
  
Glinda disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, and Kara picked up the little dog, went into the cabin, filled her backpack with provisions and extra clothes, and started on her journey to the Emerald City along the yellow brick road. "Gods.this is such a cliché," she groaned as she walked out of the munchkin city. 


	2. Kara in OzDear God what HAVE they done? ...

Kara in OZ.Dear God what HAVE they done!  
  
Chapter 2  
As Kara and Toto continue down the yellow brick road, they come to a fork in the road. The dog plants his butt on the road and starts whining. His eyes seem to say to her "feed me.feed me" Kara looks at him and nods. "We could take a little break. I am a little thirsty."  
  
They sat down in front of a cornfield and she poured water and a piece of bread with bologna on it into two dishes and watched the little dog eat and drink. As she drank her Deer Park water, she looked around her. 'Hmm. I wonder which way we should go' she thought. She looked at the dog and thought sadly of her children and husband. "Now I regret him and me fighting. But these shoes are awesome. Now. Which way should we go Toto?" she looked at the dog as she placed the empty bowls back in her backpack.  
  
"You could always go that way" a voice with a familiar drawl to it drifted to her ears. She turned and saw a scarecrow, which could pass for her husband Maverick! She smiled softly, a natural reaction to her when she saw Maverick's deep blue eyes, the same eyes were staring her right in the face. "You said something didn't you?"  
  
"Yes.I did.and um.I was wondering..ahhh. could you uhh.help me down?"  
  
"Of course I could." Kara marched over to where the scarecrow was, and patted around the pole. She found a nail and pulled it, and the scarecrow fell off. He rolled over and stood up on the brick road, picking up pieces of himself, and stuffing them back in.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine.I believe I'd be perfect if I had a brain." He replied. "And if I didn't have that annoying little fear of a lighted match."  
  
'Oh boy.I forgot he's the one that needs the brain, and I don't blame him for being afraid of a match.' Kara thought as she nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I am on my way to. um.mind not pulling at my braids?" she glanced at him, who had his hand around the base and was pulling. "Sorry," he said, letting go. "So.where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard.Maybe he could give you a brain?" She nodded thoughtfully. He peered at her. "What's your name?" "Kara NightHunter. And this fellow is Toto." She bowed then smiled pointing at the dog.  
  
"It'll be an honor to travel with you and your companion. So...which way?" "Lets go left." They locked arms and walked together down the road, the Scarecrow constantly falling into holes. Kara would shake her head when he did, help him up and they'd be on their way. Kara told him about the witch and how she was after her and the dog. "I'm not afraid of a witch.like I said... I'm only afraid of fire." he said, puffing his straw chest out looking macho, then fell into another hole.  
  
Kara shook her head, and then yawned. She looked at the little dog, which was curled up in some bushes. "Maybe we should get some rest." she looked to the sky, the stars shining beautifully. Her eyes seemed to droop. Scarecrow looked down at her and pulled her to her feet, and she leaned on him as they walked. He stopped at a cabin, and led her in. he laid her down gently on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you sleep?" she asked groggily.  
  
"No, I never get tired.and I never eat either. That's why I came with you. I wouldn't be any trouble to you. Get some sleep Kara. I can tell you need it." He gave her a lopsided grin as she fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke in the morning she stretched and stood up. She walked outside and splashed her face with the cool water from the spring. She took her hair down and brushed it.  
  
"You look pretty with your hair down. You should leave it that way." The scarecrow said from behind her. She looked at him and smiled warmly. "Alright," she said, standing up and grabbing her backpack. She walked back into the cabin and shut the door. She took the chemise off and fished through her bag for another one, since she really felt comfortable with it on. When she couldn't find one, she just put on a white turtleneck. She shrieked when the door opened and threw one of her sneakers at the scarecrow who fell over swirly-eyed. She quickly finished getting dressed and leaned over him then stepped over him muttering "Pervert."  
  
"What did I do???" he asked rubbing his straw head as she walked haughtily in front of him. He watched her carefully, looking confused as he noticed she touched a gold band on her hand every other second. When she stopped on the road and sat down, he stood near her, then sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss my family.I've been far from them, but not this far. I doubt Oz is even on a map!" she exclaimed almost depressively. He placed a hand on her shoulder, unsure of what to do. She leaned on him and sighed. He wrapped an arm around her, still not sure what to do. When she pulled away, he let his breath out and watched her.  
  
"Now that I've made a fool of myself, let's keep going. These woods are creepy and if I had my powers I'd freeze it and crash through it."  
  
"P..powers? Are you a witch??"  
  
"A witch? No. I'm a priestess. I'm sort of a witch, but not as powerful, and I can only use my powers in the service of good. but I don't have my powers. This place must have neutralized them." Kara looked around thoughtfully and nodded as she headed towards the trees. She touched an apple on it, and her hand got slapped. Her eyes widened and she glared and slapped the tree back.  
  
"HEY!" the tree yelled. "She hit me!!" It whimpered. She stomped her foot glaring at the tree.  
  
"You hit me first!"  
  
"You tried to steal my apple!"  
  
"You're an apple tree! You shouldn't care! They grow back!"  
  
".." The tree seemed speechless. Kara huffed. "May I have two apples for me and my dog?"  
  
"What do you need apples for?"  
  
"Because breakfast is a really good thing to eat?"  
  
The tree started looking annoyed. The scarecrow in his infinite wisdom spoke up. "Come on Kara. you really shouldn't eat these apples." He pulled her away from the tree, but the tree pulled her back. "What are you saying stuffy? My apples aren't any good?"  
  
"No.its just no one really wants to eat a worm head while eating an apple!" The tree got so mad; it threw Kara into the scarecrow and then threw apples at them. Kara eagerly grabbed a whole bunch of apples and stuck them in her bag. She slowly crawled over to a bunch of bushes, thinking she saw something shiny. What she saw next, scared her. 


	3. Kara in OZDear God what HAVE they done? ...

Kara in OZ.Dear God what HAVE they done!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She shrieked as she fell back on the yellow brick road. "There is TOO much of this dejavu around here!" she whimpered when she saw a figure that remarkably looked like the fiery haired and tempered Jake SunStriker, a member of the castle dwellers where she lived. She noticed a distinctive thing about him; Jake was the tin man who had no heart! She burst into laughter then blinked, realizing that Scarecrow was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Uh.look what I found.a man made out of tin. Check to see if he's rusted solid while I look for an oil can or something." She said to him, snickering under her breath. 'This is just too funny.I wonder who the Cowardly lion's going resemble.'  
  
"Kara! He's rusted solid!" Scarecrow yelled to her. "Did you find any oil?"  
  
"Yeah! Its here!" she picked up the oil can and carried it over to the Tin Man. Kara oiled him completely, and when he was fully oiled, he gave her a gruff "Thanks," before starting to chop the tree. He stopped when he noticed they were still standing there.  
  
". What the hell do you want? You've done your charity work, now shoo. Leave a lonely person of tin alone alright?" Toto started barking at him. He looked down at the dog and growled at him. Toto ran behind Kara and barked at him. Kara looked at Tin Man and rolled her eyes. ' I was right. that has GOT to be Jake. No way it can't be.'  
  
"Hey pal. You sound like you're a heartless bastard. There's no need to be rude after we just helped your aluminum ass out by oiling you up so you can move and talk. You get your tin ass on the road and come with us. You need a friggan heart and fast!" Tin Man tried staring her down, but she stared back glaring. They stayed like this for quite some time, and the Scarecrow looked at them dumbfounded. Finally, the Tin Man gave in. "Alright Alright," he said. "I'll go."  
  
"You stupid bitch! You think getting friends to come along with you will help you out??" The witch appeared behind her, and for the first time since she arrived in Oz, Kara looked afraid. The witch smirked and a fireball appeared in her hand.  
  
"Kindly stay away from her gentlemen on her merry little way, or else you'll get hurt." She turned to Scarecrow, blowing the fireball at him and cackled as she disappeared. Kara's widened as she saw her friend's arm light on fire.  
  
"OH GOD HELP ME!" he yelled jumping up and down. Kara fished through her bag and pulled out her water bottle, pouring it on his arm dousing the fire. Once he calmed down, Kara's eyes started to water as she sat down hugging her knees. The tears slipped down her cheek as she looked at Scarecrow and Tin Man.  
  
"Maybe she's right. You could really get hurt because of me. I haven't known you for very long; either of you, but you both remind me of the people I care about at home. I'd never put them in danger, and I don't want to put you two in danger either." she looked down as the tears slipped faster. She felt a hand on each arm as the two of them pulled her to her feet. They both stood in front of her, and looked at her intently. She felt like she was on trial they were looking at her so funny.  
  
"Kara," Scarecrow started. "I want brains. You want to go home. He in some odd way wants a heart. If that bitch thinks she's going to stop you, she's got another thing coming. I'll protect you whether I get my brains or not."  
  
"I guess I'll protect you too. You seemed awfully afraid when she appeared." Tin Man smirked. Kara narrowed her eyes, but wiped her tears and nodded. "Al..alright but.I want you two to be really careful alright?" she smiled as they both nodded. She slung her back on her shoulders, linked arms with the two of them, and the three of them, and Toto headed into the dark forest. She looked around and clung to Scarecrow's arm a little, staring around her.  
  
"This place really gives me the creeps guys." She said, looking around her "I just know some creature is going to jump out at us and attack." Sure enough, a large creature, that resembled a lion leaped at them, sending Scarecrow and Tin man flying, and growled low at Kara. She swallowed hard, as the lion slowly reverted to a humanlike lion shape. "Come on you two pieces of shit! I can take you both on!" He lunged at the two of them. "You creep! Leave them alone!" Kara shouted at him. He turned slowly, giving her an icy stare that reminded her of Drake Sunstriker, Jake's twin brother and leader of the Fallen, the group she lived with.  
  
"Drake." she whispered. "Oh gods." she leapt out of the way then back handed him when he came back at her. He stumbled back and began wailing. "You didn't have to hit me like that!!" he wailed.  
  
Kara's heart seemed to shatter. "Lion.do you not have any courage?" she pulled a kerchief out of her pocket and wiped his eyes with it. He nodded slowly looking embarrassed. She stroked his soft mane and tilted her head smiling at him. "You could come with us to see the Wizard. I know he'd give you courage."  
  
He peered at her, and saw how warm her smile was. 'Hey, what the hell? If I don't get any courage, I might get some nookie from the chick.' He smiled broadly and nodded his head. Kara looked around then rubbed her arm. She swallowed hard and nervously and trembled, realizing she had given Toto the last ration of food this morning, and she hasn't eaten at all. She took a step forward and immediately collapsed. Tin Man caught her and looked at Scarecrow. He looked down at her and then at Tin Man. "She fed the dog, but didn't eat anything herself."  
  
"Stupid bitch," Tin man muttered. He picked her up, and laid her on the grass, and went off to look for some berries or some kind of food for her to eat. Scarecrow fished through her bag looking for water, but didn't find any. Kara slowly opened her eyes, and saw the lion on top of her. She screamed and shoved him off.  
  
"MY GOD IS THIS LAND FULL OF FREAKING PERVERTS!?!?!" she screamed as she turned and ran down a path of brick road running blindly trying to get away.  
  
'I was wrong.oh gods was I wrong!' she stopped running and broke down and cried. " I just want to go home, but I can't unless I play out this stupid storyline." Her mind drifts to when she first tried to use the slippers back before she met Scarecrow, and it didn't work. She cries into her hands. "I just want to go home."  
  
She heard a loud huffing sound from behind her and sees a large creature; the Kalidah, a creature with a tiger's head and a bear's body. Her scream pierced through the woods and reached Tin Man's aluminum ears. "Kara's awake and in trouble." The others heard it too, and Toto was the first to arrive there, followed by Lion and Scarecrow and finally Tin Man. The Kalidah had Kara in his grasp, and was squeezing her and trying to kiss her. It ripped her shirt in half on accident and growled low at the intruders. The trio stared at Kara, who covered her chest screaming at them "HELP ME! DON'T STARE AT ME!"  
  
Tin Man first reacted by cutting off the Kalidah's arm, while Lion cowered behind the tree. Kara fell with the arm landing on her stomach wincing. The Kalidah ran off whimpering. Kara coughed and stared at the ground, her hair matted to her forehead as she sat up. Scarecrow slipped a pale blue turtleneck over her head and onto her and she looked up at him. "Thanks.she said quietly. Tin Man pulled her to her feet. "Lets not stay here. I have a feeling our friend will be back." Kara nodded and picked up Toto and started walking ahead of them, nuzzling the dog's fur, shaking visibly.  
  
'I haven't felt that helpless in years.I wish I had my powers.' She stayed, lost in thought until she almost fell off the edge of the cliff. Tin Man swore like a sailor grabbing her and yanking her backwards.  
  
"Damn woman. Watch where you go! Now the question is how the HELL do we cross the god damn river." He looked at the river and at the twelve mile stretch between lands.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Ok this one was done out of boredom. I hope it makes a little sense, and yes the lion Is a complete pervert 


	4. Kara in OzDear God what HAVE they done C...

Kara in Oz.Dear God What HAVE they done???  
Chapter 4  
  
Kara looked down the cliff then her ears seemed to twitch. She put the dog down as she saw the others ponder how to get across. She first looked confused, and then she looks purely afraid. "W..We should go.or at least hurry." She said a tremor in her voice. "Would you have some damn patience??" Tin Man growled angrily. Then, something terrible happened.  
  
It happened quite quickly, but the Kalidah that Tin Man had maimed was running towards them, and he was quite annoyed.  
  
"I WANT MY KISS!!!!" he screamed and rammed into the trees. The four scrambled around, and the Kalidah was running for Scarecrow, who was by the cliff. Kara screamed, knocking him out of the way. In turn, she and the Kalidah flew off the cliff, her dazed expression of concern was the last expression all three creatures saw as she and the Kalidah fell towards the river below.  
  
The three stared, and then tears started slowly rolling down Lion's face. Tin Man's eyes followed the river to a bank at the side. "Come on!" He shouted and headed for it. Sure enough the Kalidah had sunk, but Kara floated downstream and landed on the bank. When Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow arrived, she was coughing up water and shivering. Toto ran up and jumped in her lap, licking her cheek and barking.  
  
"I'm alright Toto. I'm alright," She said nuzzling into the dog's fur. She looked up and saw her three companions and blinked slowly. Tin Man spoke up.  
  
"You stupid bitch; don't go around playing hero anymore, or you really will end up being killed." He said harshly, but Kara could tell, he was glad she was safe. Lion tackled her, and nuzzled her still wailing and crying. "Don't scare us like that again!!" he cried, then got off and looked at Scarecrow, who looked at her dazed.  
  
"You..You saved my life Kara.How come? I'm only made of straw."  
  
"I had to. You're my friend. I'd do anything to protect my friends, even if it means giving up my own life." She smiled warmly then shivered. "Great Jupiter.I'm soaking wet." Tin Man picked her up, and Lion reverted to his animalistic form, and carried her on his back. In a few minutes, she fell asleep. By nightfall they had reached a clearing where they stopped.  
  
"We should stay here for the night." Tin Man said as the picked Kara up off of Lion and cradled her a bit. He looked at them, then down at her damp, sleeping form. "She's really light, but she's so wet. We really should get her out of these clothes, but she'd scream and think we're perverts." He shook his head. "Any brave volunteers?"  
  
"I'll do it." Scarecrow said. "You two go find some firewood for the fire." Tin Man laid Kara down, saluted Scarecrow and took Lion with him to look for wood. Scarecrow slowly stripped her and wrapped her in a towel he had found in her bag. When he sat her up, she opened her eyes. She looked at him then down at herself, blushing dark red, instead of screaming her head off. He handed her a set of clothes from her bag and she dressed herself. Afterwards, she sat next to him, and they were silent for a few minutes. Scarecrow broke the silence.  
  
"Kara, what's a kiss?"  
  
"A kiss is where two people touch their lips together, usually in greeting or when expressing a feeling for someone. Why?"  
  
"How do you kiss?"  
  
Kara blushed, not quite used to being asked like that from anyone except her children.  
  
"Well, the two people touch lips together."  
  
"Could you teach me?" he asked gingerly, looking at her with purely innocent eyes. She smiled softly and nodded. She moved closer to him, and leaned close to him slowly. He moved in a little quicker and they bumped noses. She smiled and giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kara. Can we try again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She leaned in, moving closer and gently pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. She moved back and blushed, looking at his dazed expression.  
  
"Kara.I liked that."  
  
"Most people do Scarecrow. It's." She was cut off by Scarecrow's second kiss. She slowly kissed back, her eyes closed. She pulled away, blushing a darker color and smiling. "Very good Scarecrow." She smiled, feeling pleased with herself on teaching him how to kiss. She looked up as Lion and Tin Man came back to the campsite, carrying more wood. She leaned on Scarecrow's shoulder, and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep once more.  
  
"God dammit.is all she ever does is SLEEP??" Tin Man exclaimed. 


	5. Kara in OZDear God what have they done? ...

Kara in Oz. Dear God What Have They Done?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After that day, Kara and the Scarecrow became closer. The witch however, was getting more and more pissed off.  
  
"Damn that little bitch of a whore!" she exclaimed in her frustration. I'll fix her ass good, and then get my sister's shoes back in one sweep. But how to do it." she walked around tapping her teeth puzzled. Her servant watched her, then fell out the window as she screamed.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!" she ran around the room, then back to her crystal ball. "I'll just place a curse on those poppies.worked for my cousin back in the other realm."  
  
She watched as the friends came up to the poppies, and gazed at the Emerald City from the distance. She smirked as the spell was complete, and she sat and watched their movements.  
  
Kara looked around in awe. "That's the Emerald City? It's so beautiful!" She turned to her companions and grinned. "Let's go!" She broke off into a run daring the others to follow and to catch her. Lion reverted to his animal form, and chased her, laughing. Tin Man and Scarecrow followed, catching up to her. Kara tried to focus her all of a sudden blurry vision. She stopped at the top of the hill, and collapsed, the little dog next to her.  
  
"Kara?" Scarecrow nudged her as he came up to her. When she didn't stir, he looked at Tin Man blinking rapidly.  
  
"Dude.fuck the running. I'm going to sleep" Lion yawned and dropped into the poppies. Tin Man glared at Lion then looked down at Kara. A lonely tear slipped down his cheek as he felt her cheek, which felt cold to the touch. "She's dead." He said softly. Snow softly began to fall, as Scarecrow was jumping around screaming for help and crying. Glinda rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "Kara is fine. She'll wake up a in a little while."  
  
Sure enough, Kara opened her eyes and looked up at them. "What the heck happened?" she asked. Scarecrow immediately wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
"We thought we had lost you again!" he exclaimed. "Well I'm fine now. OH MY GOSH!" she screamed when she saw that Tin Man was rusted. "Where's the oilcan?? We need the oilcan!" Lion woke up and picked it up in his human hands.  
  
"Here!" he gave it to Kara, who then oiled the Tin Man.  
  
"You were worried about me weren't you?" she smirked when she had oiled him up. "Yeah so what?" he said glaring at her. "Nothing. Lets get going. The city isn't that far away, and its beautiful from here. Lets go." She smiled warmly, and the troupe headed off towards the city of Emeralds. 


End file.
